sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Conard House
1385 Mission St., Ste. 200, 94103 415-864-7833 (Administration) 415-864-2231 (FAX) Website: www.conard.orghttp://www.conard.org M-F: 9am-5pm Provides four programs for mentally disabled individuals. Community Services Programs Operates four community service centers throughout the downtown area. A drop-in program offering long-term supportive case management, money management, Representative Payee services, as well as referrals for services and low-income housing. The environment is aimed at making those who are unstable or uncomfortable with bureaucracy feel at home. Most programs require that the individual have severe and persistent mental health issues. Because of the high demand for the services offered, there is often a long waiting list. Call for more information. All program sites are wheelchair accessible. Programs are called Conard North, Conard South, and Conard SoMa. Conard North 259 Hyde Street 415-928-0111 Conard South 154-160 Ninth Street 415-558-8767 CBHS Rep Payee Program 154-160 Ninth Street 415-558-8767 Conard SoMa 760 Harrison Street 415-836-1700 Jackson Street Residential Program A licensed 16-bed 24-hour residential treatment program for adults leaving a hospital or institutional care who need counseling and intensive life skills development in preparation for community living and returning to work. This Pacific Heights program includes a component for monolingual Asian clients. For more information about the referral process please call 415.346.6380. Supportive Housing Programs Operates nine supportive sites and provides services to cooperative apartments. This program provides support and housing to over 425 psychiatrically disabled adults. Full-time case management staff on site from M-F 9 a.m. - 9 p.m. Offers income advocacy, counseling, money management, crisis intervention and vocational assistance. For more information about the referral process please contact the Intake Coordinator at 415.864.7359. Supportive Employment Services Vocational assessments and counseling, job placement and job retention services to Supportive Housing residents. Conard House employs approximately 60 of its residents as desk clerks, janitorial staff and messengers. An additional 50 residents hold a variety of jobs in the community. For more information about Supportive Employment Services please call 415.864.4002, x.202. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Conard House - M 1385 Mission St., Suite 200, 94103 415-864-7359 415-864-7093 (Fax) Monday–Friday, 9 a.m.–5 p.m. www.conard.org Case managers available from 9:00-7:00. Receive referrals through CBHS and then participants are placed. Conard House provides both transitional and long-term housing programs. Services, which focus on supported self-management, include money management, representative payee and income advocacy services, assistance in maintaining stable housing, counseling and support without psychiatric treatment, community events and groups (participation is voluntary). Case Managers available M–F, 9 a.m. to 7 p.m. Overnight and weekend on-site desk clerks. No curfews. Admission Criteria: Homeless persons and others with serious and persistent psychiatric disabilities. Individuals soon to be discharged from residential programs qualify as homeless. Community Program Placement Team approval is necessary. Must be able to live independently, maintain room and clothes, and self-administer medication. Program Rules and Expectations: No violence or threats of violence are permitted. Responsible behavior related to alcohol and substance use is encouraged. Service animals are allowed. Admission Procedure: Admission to transitional housing is through the Community Program Placement Team. If you currently have a mental health care provider, request they refer you through the Placement Team at (415) 401-2639. If you have no provider, you can contact ACCESS at 1-888-246-3333. An intake interview will be arranged following Placement Team approval. Contact Conard Intake Coordinator, after receiving Placement Team approval at 864-7359. All admissions to the Lyric are handled by the Shelter Plus Care program. There are also 10 Shelter Plus Care rooms available at the Midori and the El Dorado. Call 558-1980 for Shelter Plus Care admissions procedures. Admission to Long-Term Housing is open only to clients exiting Conard Transitional Housing. Conrad House operates eight supportive housing programs. The Washburn Residence is a 24-month transitional program. The El Dorado, Midori, Lyric, Plaza, McAllister, Jordan Apartments and Cooperative Apartment Program provide long-term housing. All residents have private rooms, with exception of the Co-ops, and access to shared community space. Long-Term Housing: Lyric, Midori, McAllister and Jordan Apartments are in the Tenderloin. The El Dorado, Plaza is South of Market. Transitional Housing: the Washburn is South of Market. The Cooperative Apartment Program: various locations throughout the city. Operates seven supportive sites and provide services to cooperative apartments. This program provides support and housing to over 425 psychiatrically disabled adults. Full-time case management staff on site from M–F 9 a.m.–9 p.m. Offers income advocacy, counseling, money management, crisis intervention, and vocational assistance. Conard House - T 1385 Mission St., Suite 200, 94103 415-864-7833 (Administration) 415-864-2231 (Fax) M–F: 9 a.m.–5 p.m. Case managers from 9:00-7:00. Receive referrals through CBHS and then participants are placed Provides programs for mentally disabled individuals. Offers money management services at four Tenderloin and South of Market Community Service Centers. Community Services Program A drop-in program offering long-term supportive case management, money management, representative payee services and referrals for low-income housing. The environment is aimed at making those who are unstable or uncomfortable with bureaucracy feel at home. The program requires that the individual have severe and persistent mental health issues. There is always a waiting list. Waiting list for rep payee applicants. Call for information. Wheelchair accessible. Jackson Street Residential Program Sixteen-bed residential treatment program for psychiatrically disabled adults. Maximum stay is three months. The goal is to help clients stabilize after a recent mental health crisis and to prepare them for more independent living. Of the sixteen beds, eight are designated for the Asian Residential Services Program (ARS), which serves monolingual and bilingual Asian consumers. A dual diagnosis track for clients in recovery from substance abuse is also available. Conard House Supportive Housing Program Operates eight supportive sites and provides services to cooperative apartments. This program provides support and housing to over 425 psychiatrically disabled adults. Full-time case management staff is on site from M–F 9 a.m. – 9 p.m. Offers income advocacy, counseling, money management, crisis intervention and vocational assistance. Conard House Community Services-Payee Programs - V North of Market 259 Hyde Street San Francisco, CA 94109 415-928-0111 415-928-0952 (Fax) South of Market 154 9th Street San Francisco, CA 94103 415-558-8767 415-558-0420 (Fax) www.conard.org M, Tu, W, F: 10 a.m. to 4 p.m. Th: 11 a.m. to 4 p.m. An outpatient program offering long-term supported self-management, representative payee services, and referrals for low-income housing. The environment is aimed at making those who are unstable or uncomfortable with bureaucracy feel at home. Program accepts individuals with severe and persistent mental health issues, chronic drug abuse, and/or chronic homelessness. There is typically a waiting list for representative payee applicants. Interested individuals may call or drop in for information. Wheelchair accessible. The South of Market location has a special program specializing in providing services to individuals diagnosed with schizophrenia who meet the other eligibility requirements. Category:Adults and Children With Disabilities Category:Housing - Shelters / Transitional Housing Category:Housing Opportunities Category:Mental Health / Counseling Category:Needs Clean Up Category:Housing